


so far (it's alright)

by disgusting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Gen, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Smoking, i dont know what this is really, ish i guess, lol, shitty - Freeform, smoker!ashton, smoker!luke, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting/pseuds/disgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's just too much going on and luke needs ashton to make it alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	so far (it's alright)

**Author's Note:**

> i was in 1st period and listening to this song and the idea just popped into my head and i love these types of stories where it's calming, you know? also it's a bit short soz. i might add on but i'm not 100% oops. tell me what you think! a xx

so far (it's alright)

its pitch black outside and all luke can see is the smoke pouring out from ashton's lips. luke's mesmerized by the beauty of it, ashton and the smoke. it's soothing him - calming him. it's been stressful lately with the recording and performing and the drama and the fans and luke just needs a break. they all do. luke was crying - overwhelmed by everything - and ash just took his hand as soon as the bus stopped and pulled him through the door, sat him down, and pulled out his marlboros. they did this sometimes when it got bad. when the rumors got in their heads and the shine of it all hit a pang in their heart and the hate got too strong and everything was so so close to falling apart but then -

he was there. ashton was there pulling and pushing it all back into place so it'd be alright. and luke couldn't be more thankful for the boy holding him on his feet, keeping him sane. 

these nights were some of luke's favorites. they didn't happen often, but just enough too keep everything bearable. the two boys would sit on the ground, their backs leaning against the bus, eyes closed, smoking cigarettes until they'd had enough. they'd whisper back and forth talking about anything and everything: just trying to get the heavy feeling off their chest. 

michael and calum would worry about the two of them. it wasn't a very healthy way of dealing with their problems, but they understood. you have to find something to keep you sane and for them it was each other and ashton's pack of cigarettes. 

luke was laying his head on ashton's shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of the older boy breathing in the toxins, luke not wanting to start smoking just yet. neither of them said a word and it was peaceful, and it's exactly what they needed right now. everything was crumbling around them, but they were out here, sitting on the pavement by the bus, breathing in unfamiliar air tinted with nicotine, ridding their worries and filling it with false happiness and each other. and it was alright.


End file.
